Kagome's Secret
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Kagome is keeping a dark secret from everyone. What could it be? I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did. They belong to Rumiko Takashi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kagome was slowly slipping into insanity. All she could do was rock back and forth in her shower floor and try not to think about what had happened to her earlier that day. Her vision blurred as the tears started falling. 'oh gods why? What did I do to deserve this?' she kept thinking to herself over and over. As the tears and sobs faded she pushed aside her fear and sorrow and made a promise to herself to go back to Inuyasha's time and act as if nothing had ever happened. She would not let her friends be worried about her. She only hoped that Inuyasha would not be able to tell she was in pain. As she walked to the well she tried to start acting as natural as possible and dropped herself down into the well.

In the feudal era

Inuyasha was impatient. Kagome was supposed to be back hours ago! What was that wench doing while she was supposed to be here hunting jewel shards with them! He let out a huff of irritation as he thought about how much easier it would be if she would just stay on this side of the well. Kagomes scent filled his nose as he looked at the well, signaling her return to his time. He hitched a scowl onto his face and looked down at her. "Oi! Bitch! Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting here for hours!" He waited a moment for her to start yelling back, but when she was quiet he started to get worried about her. He dropped down and picked her up to help her out of the well. He sat her down on the ground and looked closely at her. He could almost feel the misery and sorrow rolling off of her, but was not sure what could have caused her to be like that. All she said as he sat her down was a distracted "Thank you Inuyasha, I'm sorry." As she started to walk back to Kaede's Village. 'What the hell is wrong with kagome?' He thought as he followed her back. Did he say something to make her like this? He decided he would see if Kaede could tell what might be troubling her when they got back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kaede was at a loss as to what could be causing Kagome distress that she was trying desperately to hide. When she was not laughing or smiling with her friends, and was sure she was not being watched, her face fell back into misery and despair. She seemed to be in a lot of pain, but never mentioned it or let anyone see her wince with every step she took. Kaede was sure that something bad had to have happened to her for her to act like this, but without Kagome willing to talk, all she could do was assume, and what she assumed was not something she wanted to share with Inuyasha. However, the day after Kagome came back he approached her and asked. She decided to be discreet with him, as she had no clue if her hunch was correct. She simply told Inuyasha that it seemed something had happened to her the day before and she just did not want anyone to know about it. Inuyasha scowled, huffed and walked back to his tree as he lept into the branches all sorts of horrible thoughts invaded his brain. He was hurt that Kagome would keep something this serious from him. He vowed that he would find out one day what had happened to her, and he just hoped that it was not as horrible as he was imagining. A few weeks later the gang set out to search for more shikon jewel shards, Kagome in the back of the line, trying to keep up and not let them see how much she hurt. She tried to keep going, but she suddenly had a wave of nausea wash over her, causing her to run to the nearest bush and try to be discreet as she lost her breakfast all over the place. The others started to realize that someone had dropped back when they saw her bent over in the bush. Inuyasha did not say anything, just merely went up to her and helped her hold her hair back as she vomited. When she finally seemed to be done, he gave her a piece of cloth and let her ride on his back. She was so weak she could not even speak, she fell asleep on his back within five minutes. He was worried about her, but she seemed to be better at the moment, so he just concentrated on trying to figure out where they should go for another jewel shard. Around noon Kagome woke up, her stomach roaring on Inuyasha's back. He smirked at her, letting her know he felt her stomach rumbling, and let her down so they could make camp and eat. He went hunting and in almost no time at all, he had found and killed two fat rabbits. Kagome placed them on her portable fire, the smell almost making her vomit again, but she was so hungry she did not care. The rabbit was still bloody and not cooked all the way when she took it off the fire, started to cut it and ate the first piece as the others stared at her in shock. Shippo had not seen his adoptive mom eat like that before and was worried she would make herself sick again as she grabbed another piece before the other rabbit was fully cooked and the others got their first slice of meat. Inuyasha could not help but keep staring as she took another piece. 'Damn! Kagome is eating like a fucking dog! That meat is not even fully cooked! I hope she does not get sick from that, humans arent supposed to have raw meat!' After her fifth piece of rabbit, Kagome seemed to have eaten enough, and she crawled into her sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep. Inuyasha was definitely worried now, he had never known Kagome to eat like that, or fall asleep that quickly. He decided that if he could not get Kagome to talk to him tomorrow, that he would ask Kaede again for her opinion on this new information.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kagome awoke with a start the next morning before the sun came up, running to the nearby hot spring and finding another bush to throw up in. She was definitly getting worried now that something was wrong with her. She gazed at herself in the hot springs reflection and gasped. The girl looking back at her had black dog ears. She started to hyperventillate as the ears on her head twitched back and forth with every forced breath she was producing. She finally got herself to calm down and got a spare black hat out of her bath bag that she usually had Inuyasha use to cover his ears in her time. She hoped that her friends would not bother her too much about it, as she got out her concealer and covered the bruises that still covered her body. She would make sure her friends never found out what had happened to her that day. She sighed at the new secret she was having to keep hidden.

Shippo was worried about Kagome. She seemed so sad all the time now, and she was not acting like herself. He cuddled to her every chance that he got, hoping that maybe one day she would go back to normal. A few days passed and she was still throwing up and looking frail and sick. She told the group she was headed to the hot spring and Shippo secretly followed her, hoping that maybe he could find out what was wrong with her.

"Miroku, Kagome is not acting like herself" Sango began, frowning at the perverted monk she loved. "I am getting worried about her. Something happened and she wont even adknowledge it to us. Not even me. She always tells me everyting." Fear was taking over Sango at what could have happened to her adopted sister. "Sango, I agree, but if something did happen to her, she obviously does not want us to know about it. Maybe she thinks that we would react poorly." He sighed, massaging his aching temples. "We will probably never find out unless she decides to talk to us. It is nothing personal Sango, she is trying to protect us." He looked over at her, her head bowed and absorbed in thought. His eyes drifted down to her curves and he could not help himself. His hand twitching in anticipation, he rubbed her ass. This did not go well for Miroku. "PERVERT" Sango shouted as she slammed her giant boomerang Hirakotsu over his head several times. She could have sworn she heard "Worth it." before he fell unconcious. She shook her head and pulled his body over to his sleeping bag and dropped him head first on it.

Shippo was following Kagome at a respectable distance so she would not hear him. He knew that the only way he would find out anything was to follow her as she went away alone from the others. Kagome had arrived at the hot springs and was starting to undress and start getting her bath bag out when Shippo saw them. "Kagome!" He wailed as he threw himself into her arms, "Kagome you're hurt! You have bruises all over and cuts and they are bleeding!" Kagome, worried that he would get the hanyou's unwanted attention, tried to calm him down. "Shippo, its okay! These are old, they just keep getting pulled open i promise! I am fine, just sore!" She tried to tell the worked up fox demon kit. He finally calmed down a little and asked "Kagome, what happened to you? These are really bad! Is this why you have been upset and not yourself? You need to tell the others!" Kagome shook her head furiously "No! No Shippo, Do NOT let Inuyasha know! He will be so mad! I-I just fell down some stairs that is all!" She lied, hoping he would buy it. "B-but why would he be mad if you fell? What happened mom?" Kagome started tearing up when he called her mom. She couldn't keep anything from her little Shippo. "Okay Shippo, but you can't tell anyone got it?" She pleaded with him. "Okay I promise." He puffed up proudly, glad she knew she could trust him, "No matter how much candy I am given or how much Inuyasha tries to get out of me!" She looked down at him, wondering if she should really tell him, he was still young for a demon. "Okay, shippo, I had gone to my time to get some supplies from my house and had come back out on this side of the well." She began, "I had just arrived when I could tell that something was not right. I felt like someone was watching me." She shudders, trying to go on, "I started walking back to the village when it happened. Someone was chasing me. I tried to run, but he lept out right in front of me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Shippo patted Kagomes head as she sobbed, as she had often done for him. He was angry and wanted to bite something. 'That bastard! How could he do this to Kagome! I'm going to kill him for making her cry!' He thought as he looked at her. Now everything made sense. Some protector Inuyasha turned out to be! The one time he really needed to protect her and he failed! Shippo regretted his promise not to tell the others as he looked at her. She needed her friends to talk to, and the only one holding her back was Inuyasha! She was so afraid of what he would think and how he would treat her that she did not want to chance it reaching his ears. Kagome seemed a little better after talking about it, but was still upset. Shippo hoped that in time, she would get better and eventually tell everyone what had happened to her. As they walked back to camp, Kagome decided to go back to her time for more supplies and help from her mom, the only other person she had told what exactly happened to her. Talking to her mom always made her feel a little better. Inuyasha grudgingly allowed her to go but only if he could go too. Kagome gave in in the end, telling him to stay in her living room as she searched for supplies in her bedroom whenever they made it back there. Several weeks later, they arrived at her house. She had this nagging suspision that something was missing. She searched her bedroom and found nothing. Finally, upon entering the bathroom, she realized what she had been missing. She started hyperventillating as she tried to count back as best as she could to count the days. The object of her distress was under the sink... an unopened bag of feminine products she got a little over a month ago. She felt dizzy and started mentally yelling 'NO! No not like this! This can't be happening! Maybe im just late!' She looked all over the bathroom in a hurry, trying to find the one object she needed that her mom had put there so long ago as a joke. She finally found it and pulled it out of the bag under the sink. She used it and impatiently paced around the bathroom, waiting for the result. Trying to make it to where she could actually breathe. Upon her fourth rotation pacing around the floor, she looked at the results and immediately fell to the bathroom floor with a loud...

CRASH!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi yelled as they heard the loud boom from upstairs. Kagome's mom sprinted up to the bathroom door and unlocked it, letting herself in. She saw Kagome sprawled out on the floor hyperventillating and shaking and then she saw the object on the sink. Her heart sunk as she realized what it said. Her little girl was no longer a little girl. Her childhood had been forcefully ripped away from her. She knelt down by Kagome and just held her to her and hugged her. They both started crying while downstairs, Inuyasha was confused, angry and frightened. He could hear them crying with each other and just knew something horrible had happened. He wanted Kagome to tell him what was wrong so that he could fix it, but he was afraid that she would reject him. The two women emerged from the bathroom some time later, no longer crying, but still stear stained. Kagome asked Inuyasha to go with her to the hospital so that she could check on something. He didn't quite understand her through her tears, but he got the gist of it. He looked around and found another hat, since Kagome had his regular hat on, and he carried her to the big building with the sick and death smells that he hated. The nurses there were very nice to them, seeing if they wanted water or coffee, and letting them know they would take them right back. When Kagome's name was called she grabbed Inuyashas hand and had him walk back there with her. They took down her weight and height and her temperature, and a whole bunch of other things that Inuyasha did not recognize. He started getting worried when they started measuring her stomach and had her put sticky liquid stuff on her belly. Was she sick? Were they trying to help her get better? The doctor stuck a pointy wand looking thing on her belly and started moving it around and looking at a screen of some sort. Inuyasha was curious, was the screen somehow showing them Kagomes insides? Kagome watched Inuyasha the whole time she was getting looked at, and saw his confusion at what was going on. She was about to say something when the doctor started talking to them. "Okay, Mrs. Higurashi, it looks like you are about 8 weeks, so roughly around two months. Everything seems to be going good and it is very stubborn and active." Inuyasha was getting more confused. 'What? What the fuck does that mean? 8 weeks of what?' He got even more worried when she started crying. The doctor turned the screen so that both of them could see what he was looking at. Inuyasha just stared at it. 'wh-what the hell? I-is that...a pup?' He wondered as he looked at the image on the screen. The image on the screen moved and he could see a leg kick out. It was definitly a pup. It was Inuyasha's turn to hyperventillate as they left the room. 'How...when did Kagome get mated? With who?' He felt upset and betrayed that she did not choose him to mate. He could not say a word, just stared at her until she took the cap off and showed him her dog ears. 'Crap! She has dog ears! It had to be a dog demon, they are the only ones that pass their ears and life spans off to their mates.' He thought in misery. 'I hope he makes her happy' Kagome took a deep breath and looked at him, wondering where to start her story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kagome had Inuyasha sit down with her on the grass by the well house. She started to tell him everything that happened to her that day 2 months ago. "I was coming back through the well house from my time, and i felt like someone was watching me. I started to run but..." She faltered, fearful of his reaction to what she was about to tell him. "You lept out in front of me, fully demon, and started coming towards me... it wasn't like the other times you transformed...you weren't in control and you pinned me down to the ground...I tried to get you back to yourself but I couldn't...you started ripping off my clothes...when you were finished with me you turned back to normal, but I didn't want you to know what had happened so I got you dressed again, and ran back to my time to clean myself off... I came back and acted like nothing had happened... I didn't want you to be mad at yourself or hate yourself for something you couldnt help..." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Please Inuyasha, forgive me for not telling you." He couldn't say anything, just stared at her until he finally held her to him in a tight emrace. 'Oh gods...Kagome I am so sorry...please forgive me!' He thought as he held her, 'I didn't want it to happen like this...' Kagome felt his grief wash over her and looked him in the eyes. "Inuyasha don't beat yourself up over this please...I wish it would have happened another way, but I am happy that you are my mate...I love you Inuyasha. I always have." Inuyasha kissed her as he realized what she just told him. She loved him, and was not mad at him for what had happened. He sucked in a breath as he realized, 'Wait...so that means... the pup that was on the screen...thats my pup...Kagome is having my pup...' He thought as he looked down at her, pride and happiness swelling inside him as he unconsiously stroked her slightly rounded stomach. 'I might have royally fucked things up at first, but I will make sure that I am always there for her...and our pup.' His gaze slid down to her stomach as he stroked it, pride filling him once again when the pup kicked him hard. 'You're gonna be a fighter just like me. I can't wait to meet you my little one.' Kagome sighed as Inuyasha pulled her up into his lap, stroking her stomach and kissing her. In the house, Kagome's mom smiled, walking away from the window, glad that Kagome had support from the one she loved.

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the feudal era, making the walk to Kaede's village. Kagome was worried about what the others would think, but Inuyasha was as arrogant as ever. "Bitch it doesn't matter what they think, you are mine and no one can take that away." He huffed proudly. "If they don't like it, tough shit." Kagome smiled at him, and relaxed. When they arrived at the village it was to the scene of Sango and Miroku talking to Kouga, who was asking very loudly where Kagome had went. "I've come back for MY woman, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" He paused as he heard a feral growl come from behind him, whipping around he saw Inuyasha growling at him, and Kagome, both walking toward him. He smirked and said "Ah! Here she is! It is time for you to come home with me! I'm not letting that mutt protect you any more!" Inuyasha growled even more, pushing Kagome behind him. Kouga disregarded this and ran around him to grab Kagome around the waist and throw her over his shoulder. That was a big mistake on his part. Kagome cried out in pain as her stomach hit his shoulder, and suddenly she was taken from him and he was simultaneously slammed into the tree behind him, making it break in half. Inuyasha was wavering between his transformed state and his half demon state as he felt the anger coursing through him. He wanted to kill Kouga for what he did to Kagome. He felt fear course through him as well, when he realized that Kagome's stomach had hit hard on Kougas sharp shoulder, causing him to snarl as he lifted Kouga higher with one hand. If he hurt or killed his pup, he was going to die, no if's, and's, or but's about it and Kagome couldn't stop him. "Listen here you bastard." Inuyasha snarled after he looked to see if Kagome was okay, "Kagome is mine and I swear to god, if our pup is hurt or dies from you throwing her onto you, I will kill you. Slowly..." Kouga just stared at them both in amazement, forgetting his air was cut off at his throat. He looked to Kagome, and saw her rounded stomach that he had missed before. "Did he take you against your will Kagome?" He asked her, snarling himself now that this mutt would dare touch Kagome in that way. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and said, "No Kouga...he did not." Kouga slumped immediately at her words, all the fight gone. He had lost against the mutt in the most important battle. Inuyasha let him drop to the ground and walk away, litteraly with his tail inbetween his legs. He paused at the edge of the forest and turned back to say, "Kagome, if mutt face ever hurts you or makes you mad, me and the other wolves will still take care of you if you want to leave him. And I will make sure that if he DOES hurt you I will kill him." He turned back and faded into the forest. Sango and Miroku ran over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were still standing after Kouga had left them. "Kagome! Is it true? Are you really-?" Sango began to ask. "Yes, I am." Kagome replied shyly as Miroku flashed a perverted grin. "Why Inuyasha! I didn't know you had it in you!" Miroku grinned, until hirakotsu hit him over the head again, "Still worth it." He mumbled as he fell to the ground. "Kagome, I am so happy for you! What names are you going to pick out?" Sango squealed as she danced around her. "I hadn't really thought about it. I was going to ask Inuyasha." Kagome replied, happy that her friends were happy for her. Shippo came outside to find out what the commotion was, just waking up from a nap."Hey, what's going on out here?" He asked sleepily, looking around. "Well Shippo, we have something to tell you." Kagome started, smiling. "You are going to be a big brother!" It took Shippo a moment to register what she had said, but when he finally got it, he started to yell in excitement. "Yaay! I'm a big brother!" He ran up to her and hugged and patted her stomach, whispering to it "Don't worry, you'll have mommy's brains, you won't be dumb like daddy." "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, "I'm smart you little runt!" Inuyasha and Kagome walked into Kaedes hut and saw her smiling by the door. She pulled Kagome into a hug, and stepped back to look at her. "I heard everything from the door." She looked at Inuyasha sternly, "Ye make sure ye protect her Inuyasha. I will not tolerate failure." Inuyasha nodded and smilled with pride at Kagome. His kagome. Nothing was going to take her from him while he was still breathing. Later that night Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping together in the god tree, and Kagome was having a nightmare. It had been happening for weeks now, and it was always the same one. It started out with her and an infant black haired white dog eared pup sitting in camp, when all of a sudden, Naraku attacks her, taking her child from her as she tried desperately to chase after him. She awoke with a start again, sweating as if she had been actually running after him like she woke up every time she had the nightmare. It always upset her, and she couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha awoke with a start, and upon seeing Kagome crying, he took her in his arms and stroked her back, like he did every time she had that dream. He was starting to think that maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe she was seeing the future. That scared him more than anything that possibly his pup could be taken from him by Naraku. He made a vow to himself that he would kill Naraku before the pup arrived to make sure that it would be safe from harm. His only problem would be getting Kagome to stay at Kaede's as he hunted Naraku down.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha was slowly driving Kagome crazy. He would not leave her alone for two seconds. 'Its my fault i guess' she thought to herself, 'if i had not fell earlier, he would not be worried like this.' She sighed as once again he looked back at her to make sure she was still okay. "Inuyasha i'm not going to break!" She finally snapped at him, "can't you leave me alone for five minutes?" Inuyasha merely stuck his nose up in the air and growled at her, "you are breakable if i say you are bitch! I'm not taking any fucking chances you are pregnant with MY pup and I am going to make sure that nothing happens to either of you" Kagome just stared at him. Could he really be that worried that something bad would happen if he left her alone? Was he just trying to act tough for her? She hoped that he would still be willing to let her go with them to kill Naraku, because she would not take no for an answer. She had to see him die with her own eyes. Suddenly Kagome had an idea to defeat naraku, but Inuyasha was not going to like it one bit. It also meant she would have to sneak away when he was not looking, which was sure to piss him off even more when he found out where she had gone. It was always a risk to go there, but she had no choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was worried as she looked up at the castle before her. She had never been here in person, merely following the scent she recognized. She was unsure how he would react to her showing up at his castle, but she had to try. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door. A beautiful demon with red hair and crystal blue eyes greeted her warmly. "Hello Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru has told me all about you! Come in, little sister!" She cried with joy, surprising Kagome as she hugged her, laughing. "I'm sorry...but who are you?" Kagome asked in shock. "Oh im sorry! Lord Sesshomaru never talks about me to protect me. I am Tashimaru. His mate." Kagome just gaped for a moment before smiling at her "We never expected Lord Sesshomaru to take a mate." Kagome told her, "He never really seemed to want one." Tashimaru just smiled back at her "It wasn't until a few months ago that he started to see me that way. I saved his life. " At this moment, Sesshomaru walks into the room to see what the commotion was. "What are you doing here?" He asked Kagome indifferently, "wait..." he suddenly sniffed the air "Come." He motioned to them to follow, "You need to eat Kagome, my brother would never forgive me if you sat here starving yourself and his pups." Amazed, Kagome slowly walked after him, into the dining room. How did he know already? Could he smell she was pregnant? After they were all fed and sitting at the table, Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome in question. "So, what brings you here little sister? And so close to your time too?" He asked, noticing the swelling of her stomach, "You snuck off that's for sure, my brother would never have let you out of his sight willingly." Kagome took a deep breath and started telling them her plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome had just filled Sesshomaru and tashimaru in on her plan and even Sesshomaru was looking at her in amazement. He finally found his voice and said, "No wonder my brother chose you. You have guts. We will be there to help. I promise not to harm Inuyasha any more. You are family now and i would rather be able to see your pups without any ill will. I will prepare everything for battle." Kagome just smiled and nodded, saying "Thank you both for helping. I will go get the other parts of the plan ready. Please don't tell Inuyasha the plan. He won't like it." With that, Kagome hurried off for the next part of her plan, trying to hurry before inuyasha finally caught up to her. He definitely wouldn't like where she was going next.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha was definitely pissed now, running full speed to catch up to Kagome when he realized where her scent was leading him. 'Damn it.' He thought as he realized that Kagome had went to see Sesshomaru, 'she had better be alright!' He came to a stop at the castle, shocked. Sesshomaru was getting all the dog demon warriors ready for war. He quickly ran up to his brother. "Oi! Where's Kagome? I know she came here! Is she okay?" "Depends on what you call okay inuyasha. She was exhausted and hungry, but not physically harmed."Sesshomaru shrugged, "I gave her food and rest and she went on her way a few hours ago." He now looked directly at Inuyasha, "Your mate is strong, Inuyasha but also brave. Remember that when you find her. She has asked us to be on the battlefield to fight naraku and myself and my mate will be there with the warriors. That is all i can tell you for now. She does not wish interference on her plan." Inuyasha growled in frustration that Kagome was keeping something from him intentionally. As Sesshomaru walked back to his warriors, Inuyasha took off running again, trying to smell where Kagome went to. He was livid when he realized where she was headed to. 'Damn it doesn't that bitch have any sense? She should be resting, not running all over the country with some sort of plan!' He growled as he ran faster, hoping that nothing would happen to her at her current location. She would not be happy when he caught her. The others were only a short distance behind him on kilala, exchanging nervous glances about what Kagome could possibly be doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Kouga merely looked at Kagome when she revealed her plan to him. "Mutt face won't like this one bit." He said finally, "and I don't like it either. However I will be there for you. I will gather the wolves." Kagome smiled and hugged him as she got up to leave. "I'm going now. I will see you there Kouga." Kouga took her hand and stopped her as he said "be careful Kagome. Inuyasha would never be the same if he lost you." "And neither would I." He whispered as he watched her nod and run out of the cave. With a sharp bark to the others, they prepared for battle.

Several hours later, Inuyasha arrived at Kouga's cave to see them also preparing for war. He cursed as he ran up to Kouga "Fuck, she's already gone, isn't she?" He asked as Kouga started to walk out the door. "She has gone ahead to the final battlefield inuyasha. You should hurry. Her plan is reckless and crazy and you will not like it. I dont either, for that fact." He bounded out the door with the other wolves with a war howl. Inuyasha cursed again as her ran after them, knowing he would find Kagome if he follwed them. The others on kilala started talking in worried whispers, "miroku, what do you think kagomes plan is?" Sango asked as they flew after inuyasha, "i dont know sango, but i don't like it. I think the way she kept it from inuyasha she is putting herself at risk somehow." He replied in worry. They carried on in silence to the area where all the warriors were gathered. As they came closer they saw kagome at the head of them all on a big rock looking down at them all decked out in armor. She looked around as she started her speech. "This is it. Everything we have been working for is upon us. We can finally get revenge for our fathers, mothers, lovers, and children who were ripped from us way too soon. Naraku will pay for every drop of blood he shed. We will make sure no more families are ripped apart and make this a world we can happily raise our children in." She paused briefly, her hand on her stomach, "i promise you this. Today naraku dies or i die trying. Everyone of you are family to me. Follow the plan and trust in each other as i trust you! Naraku lies in the field past us! Let's kick his ass!" She shouted as she threw her fist into the air, causing everyone to erupt in cheers as they surged forward, Kagome slipping into the crowd with one last look at her mate. 'Inuyasha forgive me.' She thought as she faded from view. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted as he ran towards him, "you and your group are with me attacking from the west! Kagome's orders!" "Where's Kagome?" He yelled back, worried for her safety. "Its all part of the plan she doesn't want you to know or follow her or else it wont work! Just follow us!" They all surged forward, Kouga and his group going one way and them going the other. The battle had finally begun.


	10. Chapter 10

Kouga and the wolves began their assault from the east, breaking naraku's barrier and coming face to face with naraku, keeping him busy as Sesshomaru and tashimaru led the assault from the west, blocking him on both sides. Naraku was getting angry at not being able to retreat to safety. Inuyasha was still worried about kagome and keeping an eye out for her as he fought. He just had this bad feeling that would not go away. The field was littered with blood at this point, but miraculously, no one had died as of yet. 'Just a little longer.' Kagome thought from the tree she was perched in. She was ready to end this once and for all. Naraku was starting to get overwhelmed, he had not expected this many at once, believing they would never unite with each other. As he fell back further toward the trees, Kagome lept out of the tree, sword in hand, and plunged it deep into Narakus back. "Augh!" He cried out, "you stupid bitch!" He grabbed her by the throat with a tentacle and all was still, everyone staring in horror as Kagome was flung into a tree behind him. They all cried as one, shouting her name, with no answer. Inuyasha let out a feral snarl as he lept at naraku shouting "die you bastard!" With the last of his powers, Naraku aimed a cloud of miasma at Inuyasha as he disintegrated from Kagome's purified sword attack. Kagome came back from unconsciousness and saw the miasma headed at her mate. With determination in her eyes, she lept in front of the attack to shield him. Inuyasha could only watch in slow motion horror as she was too far away to reach in time. She took the attack, with her arms outstreched facing him with tears in her eyes as the miasma hit her back, making a painful hissing sound. "Inuyasha!" She cried as the pain rolled over her, "I'm sorry! I love you! Please forgive me!" She collapsed to the ground, the miasma taking her life.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's body, trying desperately to hear a heartbeat, a breath, anything to keep him sane. He heard nothing. He dropped his head to her stomach to feel there, also feeling nothing. He couldnt stop his tears as he choked out, "k-kagome! Please don't leave me!" He had one last desperate hope. "Sesshomaru!" He cried out to his brother next to him, "please Sesshomaru! Save her! I'll do anything!" He begged kneeling in front of his brother desperately. Sesshomaru looked at him and said "it may be too late inuyasha. But i will try. If not for you, for her. The woman who sacrificed herself to save us all." Sesshomaru took out tensaiga, looking around at the beings trying to take kagome and the pups souls from her body. With several swipes, he dispatched them calling her back to the living. Her wounds disappeared, and she started breathing again. Inuyasha quickly put his ear over her stomach and was relieved to hear his pups heartbeat once again. He held her to him as he cried in relief. "I-inu-yasha..." she mumbled as she came back, "I'm so sorry..." Inuyasha just held her tighter and whispered out "I'm just glad to have you back." Everyone cheered as they realized it was all over and no one had to die this time. After much celebrating and coming up to see kagome, the hero, the one who ended it all, they went off, one by one, until only inuyashas group and sesshomaru's group remained. Sesshomaru came up to them again and said "for my favor you promised me...i want to be able to come see you and the pups anytime with no more fighting between us." Inuyasha merely nodded as Sesshomaru walked off, hand in hand with his mate, his warriors following. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and the gang slowly made the walk back home, victory in their hearts, and the jewel whole once more.

A few weeks later...

Peace had fallen over the land and it was wonderful. There was more reports of demons and humans working together, some even falling in love. Kagome and inuyasha were at kaedes village, with nothing to do, but enjoy each others company. Kagome was due any day now, and inuyasha was being overprotective. Kagome gasped, and he came running. "What? Are you okay? Is it time?" Kagome said "inuyasha it's okay! Its just kicking i'm fine! We don't need kaede to come for nothing again! You've been panicked all week if i even look like im hurting!" He only feh'd as he sat back down next to her. She sighed and rubbed his ear. "I'm sorry. I know you are worried and mean well." She said as she kissed him. She started to feel funny again, but shrugged it off. Inuyasha left later that day, going out to look for food for his mate. Kagome was back at the village visiting with the now month pregnant sango, waiting on inuyasha to return, when her uneasiness increased. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked her, worried, " you dont look so good. Should i go send for inuyasha?" Kagome shook her head, starting to say something, when she felt pain in her abdomen, and felt something wet wash over her legs. Sango jumped up in alarm, shouting at Shippo to go get inuyasha as miroku ran to get kaede. Sango had kagome lay down as she went to get a cool washcloth. "Its a good thing you are in kaedes hut already." Sango smiled at her, "i dont think i could have carried you here." Kagome grimaced back, panting slightly as the contractions started. Kaede ran into the hut, yelling for blankets and various other things as she got prepared for the birth.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out as he found him in the forest, "you-you need to- kagome- now!" He panted as he tried to stop panicking. "Shippo? Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked in alarm as shippo tried to get the words out. "Kagome-water-kaedes-baby-now!" Shippo gasped out as he ran back to the village, Inuyashas brain finally got what shippo was saying. "Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprinted back to the village to see all the villagers waiting impatiently for any news about kagome. "Out of my way! He yelled as he ran inside and saw his mate on the floor, panting. "Kagome!" He said, going to sit by her and held her hand, "are you okay?" She glared at him "do i LOOK okay you asshole?! This is all your fault!" She cried out as another contraction hit her. "I refuse to get pregnant ever again!" She yelled as she was told to push. "Just breathe kagome." Inuyasha soothed her, "it will be over soon." Inuyasha stayed by her side throughout the whole ordeal encouraging her as she pushed. Finally after what seemed like forever, there was a crying sound as kaede cleared the pup's lungs for it. It had white hair and black dog ears, and golden eyes. She had the same facial looks of her mother. "She is beautiful." Inuyasha said proudly, looking down at his little family. " lets name her Katsumi." Kagome smiled down at her. "Our 'victorious beauty'. I like that." The little family welcomed the villagers in all afternoon to see their pride and joy. Things were finally going to be perfect for them. They had a long era of peace ahead. Their long journey had finally come to an end. And they couldnt ask for more.

The end...

Or is it?

 **i hope everyone liked this, this was my first ever fan fic, and i have plenty more to write. There may be a sequel to this one i hope!**


End file.
